<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Helping Hand by satanic_panic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614988">A Helping Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic'>satanic_panic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuai offers to help you out a little when you get frustrated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat)/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Helping Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frustration. That was the only thing coursing through your veins as you sat and bit and chewed at your lip, growing close to tugging your hair, you couldn’t think, your mind was so foggy and clouded, shrouded in grey as you sat there and shook your head, trying to clear it away; so caught up in your own frustrated woes, you failed to hear Kuai come in, kicking his boots off in the conservatory before he made his way to the table and sat beside you, still oblivious to his presence as you groaned while he looked at what was on the table before you. He smiled a little to himself before resting a hand on your shoulder, causing you to yelp and jump.</p>
<p>“Fuck me, you scared me!”</p>
<p>He raised a brow. “Chill out, my love. It’s only me.”</p>
<p>You sighed, relaxing at the cool weight on your shoulder. “I’ve been stuck on this one question all day… it’s killing me.”</p>
<p>Kuai frowned a little as he moved the chair to get slightly closer to you, his hand travelling down to the small of your back, keeping a light pressure. “Do you need help?”</p>
<p>“No,” you huffed. “No, I’m good, I just…”</p>
<p>“Need a break,” he nodded, standing up and kissing the top of your head. “I’ll get you something to eat and drink.”</p>
<p>“Thanks…” you muttered, going back to focusing on what you had yet to do. But your mind was still blank, especially when you looked over and saw that Kuai was watching you from the corner of his eye; he never admitted it, but he worried about you, a lot, and although he had an example to set, what with being Grandmaster, he allowed himself to be a little less guarded at home. You sighed heavily. “Fuck…”</p>
<p>Quietly, Kuai walked back over to you, sitting beside you and taking the paper in his gentle, cold, hands. “<span class="npf_color_rachel">I’d be happy to help, if you’ll let me.</span>”</p>
<p>“You don’t have to, I mean-”</p>
<p>“I’ll help,” he told you sternly. “But only if you allow me to.”</p>
<p>A weary smile covered your lips. “Thank you… I just… it’s the wording, y'know? I don’t get what they’re asking.”</p>
<p>Nodding, he looked at the paper, licking his lips and offering up a smile. “I have it. Look, all it’s asking is that you explain…”</p>
<p>As he continued to explain, you jotted down your answer, proudly smiling when you had it finished, leaning over and kissing his cheek sweetly. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Wrapping an arm around you, Kuai nodded and hummed, kissing your temple. “It was my honour to help, my love.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>